Two Kings
by LucidityEater
Summary: Two kings meet, where one is powerless and the other blind...


_Hmmm...so, what if..._

 _I developed ideas of the Gerudo's plight from things I've seen on FigmentForm's and rottenappleheart's blogs, but all other ideas, such as Ganondorf's thoughts, I made up myself._

 _Goddammit I need to stop with these one-shots._

* * *

He knelt before the king.

The man had his back to him, and all he could see of him was the cape he wore, scarlet with gold on the edges. Vehemence radiated ever so subtly from him, but the man on his knees could still sense the slight animosity, no matter how hard the other tried to disguise it.

The kneeling man turned his gaze to the window. Last time he was here, felled, on his knees in respect of a foreign king, hoping to ask aid from the man on the throne, there had been a youthful face at the glass, her sapphire eyes wide. He could see a spark of fear in them, he was used to that, but that spark fed a fire. She would grow into a strong young woman, a perfect heir, the perfect leader, all the strength a kingdom could need. It was unfortunate that the courtesans and the girl's father could not see the other half of her potential – she could lead an army. If only she had been one of his many daughters, than she wouldn't be caged in her royal gown.

This time, a different face was behind the glass. Sapphire eyes again, remarkably similar to the princess, stared at him, blankly. But deep down in those swirling depths of blue was the purest heart of kindness the man had ever seen. The boy was not made for leading, his strength was in his heart and body not his mind, but he would lend a hand to all those he encountered.

The man smiled, and the face at the window flinched and moved away. Behind him was the princess, her eyes filled with fear and the tiniest speck of hope. He knew what she was afraid of – him. He could only hope he could prove her fear unwarranted.

"So."

The man he knelt to turned, the cape swishing around him.

"King Daphnes," he said, keeping his head bowed.

"…King…Ganondorf." The title slid off the man's lips like it tasted foul. "The same request, I take it?"

"Would it be anything else, my liege?" He kept his eyes on the carpet beneath him. Here, the king of Hyrule had power, over him, his people, the fate of an entire race rested in his hands.

"King Ganondorf…" Daphnes settled onto the throne with a great huff of breath, as if the mere thought of the conversation he was about to engage in was exhausting. "I cannot grant your wish."

"A simple trade agreement is too much for a man such as you?" Ganondorf dared to raise his head, meeting the Hylian's gaze. The other man's eyes were filled with slight hostility and disgust, lingering on his yellow eyes, his dark skin, the rounded ears that were so foreign in this land. Even the bright red hair was a strange occurrence.

"There are other factors that we must consider," Daphnes said, running a hand through his greying hair. "The trade agreement between us, the Zora, and Gorons would have to be modified, and they would not react kindly if we reduced the amount we offer them. Hyrule cannot afford another war."

Ganondorf straightened upright and looked down his nose at the older man. "The wellbeing of Hyrule is your responsibility, yes, but my people are suffering. The land was never fertile, and over the past few decades has not taken well to seed-"

"Yes, yes, you've said this before." The king of Hyrule waved a hand. Ganondorf exhaled slowly before speaking again.

"You do not understand our plight. We are dying, two in three births do not come to term-"

"All of them yours, I'd imagine?" Daphnes interrupted. The corner of his mouth was turned up.

"King Daphnes," growled the King of Thieves. "Listen to me. Listen, to me, to your daughter, to anyone who tries to speak to you. You cannot rely on your own counsel for the entirety of your rule. I am a king, I know this, and I listen to as many people as I can. A trade agreement between your people and mine would be beneficial to both; we could replenish our food stocks and your people would have easier access to 'exotic' spices and jewellery. Perhaps, if your mind was not so clouded with prejudice you would see why I am here, not the shell my soul occupies."

The man on the throne rose, glaring at the foreigner. "Do not speak to me of my daughter, _majesty_. Perhaps you would be so kind as to not spy on my family." He briefly glanced out the window. "And what would the people think, of an agreement with thieves? Your reputation is not favourable."

Ganondorf clenched his fists; the guards lining the walls took a step forward. "Insult us again and the next raid will have causalities."

"Go ahead, and make sure to guard your borders well."

"Did you not say Hyrule could not have another war?"

Daphnes's face slowly gained a shade of red, and the Triforce medallion on the front of his robes trembled. "Begone, Ganondorf. You are no king, and your people will fade from this land, I hope, to leave this world in peace."

Ganondorf's eyes darkened from yellow to amber, and the crystal he wore on his forehead glowed. "You dare…"

"Leave." The king of Hyrule swept an arm towards the entrance, arrogant, ignorant. Ganondorf did not move, and the guards advanced on him. Before they reached him the Gerudo turned, striding out of the room where he was rendered powerless to a man who could only see mud wherever he walked. Power, power, he needed more power if he was to save his people…if only Daphnes would listen. He could not trade with the Zora, Daphnes had full control of his own borders and any Zora caught supplying goods to the Gerudo was reported to their king. The Gorons lay on the other side of Hyrule; it would be nigh on impossible to send scouts that far without being captured.

He reached Castle Town, his eyes blazing with gold coloured fury. People stared at him, backed away, a path was cleared for the King of Thieves. He noticed their fear and hated it, hated that he was hated, that his people were hated.

Whispers reached his ears and he paid full attention to the crowd. He was dismayed to see only a few women in the horde of men. Here roles were separated among the sexes, a clear line where a person would be ridiculed if they crossed it.

The Gerudo were all those roles, farmer, teacher, physician, tailor, cook, guard, warrior, midwife, scholar. Every few months they all swapped to the next position, rotating through the full list every few years. The only exceptions that could be made were if someone had barely any skill for that particular occupation. No one was left out, not even him. In Hyrule royalty were exempt from the menial lives of the populace, isolated on their thrones. Ganondorf had no such privilege, working alongside his subjects, just another person in the barren wasteland that was their home. If he was king they were goddesses. He answered to them, not they him.

As he passed over the drawbridge something made him glance to his left, at the temple that rose above the rest of the town. He knew what was within it, but never before had he felt the urge to see if it would give him the power to restore his people to their former glory.

Something bitter rose in his throat, and for some reason the image of the young princess appeared before his eyes. She seemed so familiar, but how…and that boy, that young boy with a heart of gold…

As the bitterness spread on his tongue something foul took hold of his heart. He tried to struggle against it but its strength was too mighty for him to resist, and he succumbed, unable to retain control of his soul.

It appeared that girl's fear would not be unfounded, not anymore.

If only he had the Power…


End file.
